Sweet Dreams Drarry
by Vappy53
Summary: Drarry fluff!


It was 3AM, and Draco lay in his bed wide awake. He had barely slept in a week. Draco desperately craved rest, but there was one thing he craved even more: Harry. His mind was clouded with doubts and regrets. What would their relationship be like had he approached Harry differently all those years ago? Is there a way to fix things now?

...Would Harry have fallen for Draco had they been beside each other all this time?

A lump formed in his throat and he reached under his pillow for a small love potion he plucked behind Snape's back. Eyeing the bright pink color, he rubbed small circles into the label with his thumb. Should he use the love potion on Harry? Draco wasn't sure if his feelings were reciprocated. Sure, love from a love potion isn't genuine, but perhaps Harry's warm embrace might distract him from all that.

_Harry's embrace,_ he thought. _That's where I want to be._

A few silent tears slid down his pale cheeks, making his pillow uncomfortably cold and damp. The boy sniffled and quickly wiped his face, eyeing around the dorm to make sure nobody saw. He shoved the potion back under his pillow and stared at the ceiling until morning.

At lunchtime, Draco gazed at Harry, who was laughing at something Hermione said. His smile was perfect. Harry glanced at Draco, and Draco's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at his untouched plate in embarrassment. He looked back up after a moment, but alas, Harry was still looking at him, brows now furrowed in confusion. Draco cleared his throat and shifted in his seat a few times before standing up. The dining hall became quiet as all four houses stared at Draco, who started to feel nauseous.

"The bloody hell's wrong with you?" asked Crabbe, but Draco didn't respond. He marched around the seemingly endless table toward Harry. _What am I doing?_ Draco felt his face flush. The Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to sit a little straighter with every step Draco took, but he couldn't tell if it was out of caution or curiosity.

Finally, he reached where Harry was perched. Harry gripped his wand, ready to fight, but Draco idly stood there for what felt like hours. Hermione gave Ron a worried look.

"Yes?" Harry asked, breaking the deafening silence. Draco leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Meet me at the Mirror of Erised at twilight. I have something to show you. Come alone." Draco's heart was doing backflips and he stomped away. He didn't dare look back. _What have I gotten myself into? _

At half past eleven, Draco sat down in a corner opposite of the Mirror of Erised, anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival. _What am I going to say? Can I back away now? _He thought of Harry's beautiful eyes, which seemed to change from green to blue depending on the lighting. He wished he knew what they looked like when they weren't full of anger. Draco hid behind a pillar nervously. Moonlight beamed through the windows onto the dusty floor below, and the room looked oddly romantic.

The door clicked and slowly creaked open. Harry was early. The black-haired boy pushed the door closed behind him and darted his eyes around the room, wand in hand. "Draco?" Harry asked, voice quivering. Draco's head peeked from behind the pillar.

"Over here, Potter," he mumbled, and Harry flinched. "Put your wand down, Harry. It's not like that." Harry slowly lowered his wand and gingerly put it in his back pocket.

"What were you going to show me?" Harry asked. Draco sighed lightly and stood up, walking towards the mirror. Harry followed. "I've already seen the mirror, Malfoy-"

"Yes, but what do you see _in _it?" Draco interrupted. Harry stopped in his tracks. Draco sighed again and continued walking until he reached the ornate golden frame. A few silent moments passed, Draco's anxiety worsening by the second.

"I-I see my parents. My mum and dad," answered Harry. "Erm, what do you see?" Silence filled the room once more. Malfoy smirked and shuffled his feet. _This is it._

"I see you, Potter." Harry looked confused.

"What, am I losing a Quidditch game or something?" he chuckled at his own joke. Draco shook his head.

"No, not even close," replied Draco. He felt a lump in his throat again.

"Then what?" Harry demanded. A small tear trickled down the blonde's left cheek. Harry took a step back. "Wh- Are you alright? Did I-"

Draco cut the boy off with a deep kiss. Fireworks. All his emotions came crashing down on him and he soaked Harry's face with tears. It was then that Harry understood what Draco really meant. Draco wished he could kiss him forever, but he reluctantly pulled away. Harry's eyes sparkled at Draco's in the moonlight. He was so terrified of what Harry was going to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by their lips colliding once more. _This has to be a dream,_ Draco thought. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Harry went down with him.

Nobody knows quite how long the two kissed, but they were found the next morning by Professor Filch, Harry cradling Draco in his arms, both fast asleep.


End file.
